The Light Vs The Dark: Meaghan's Revenge
by Chanel101
Summary: This is the sequel to The Light Vs. The Dark. It's been 9 1/2 months since Meaghan went into hiding. What will happen now that she has given birth to her daughter? Will she remain in hiding or will the constant reminder of what happened to her and her friends force her to come out and do the unthinkable?
1. Chapter 1

**New Beginning**

"AHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH,"

"Deep breaths Miss Johnson, you're doing great dear," a nurse said as they wheeled me down the hall to the maternity ward.

It had been 9 ½ months since I left my hometown and to be honest, it had been a hard road. I hadn't been in contact with Hunter or Shawn due to my fear of the Undertaker tracking me down. Of course in the back of my mind, something told me he already knew where I was. My pregnancy had been difficult as well. Every other week I would find myself on my knees in my bathroom with my arms around my belly, crying my eyes out at the amount of pain I was in. I always thought I would miscarriage, but that didn't happen. The doctors soon put me on strict bedrest until it was time for my little bundle of joy to appear. During that time, I watched Monday Night Raw and Smackdown very closely.

The Undertaker was continuing his reign of terror, this time against Edge and Vickie's family. I watched every match, all the while, trying to figure out how Shawn couldn't defeat this man. Sure his wrestling abilities were great, but Shawn's were phenomenal. Speaking of him, he hadn't been on either show until the week before I went into labor. The royal rumble was coming up and he was planning on entering it in hopes of getting a match with the world heavyweight champion…The Undertaker. I could tell that he had been distraught after losing to the Undertaker only 9 months ago…and he was ready to take him on again.

"AHHHHHHHH Please get it out!" I screamed as the doctors and nurses carefully lifted me onto the bed.

"Please calm down Miss. Johnson, we're working as fast as we can," the nurse explained.

I groaned as more pressure began to build inside my womb. I grabbed the bars on the side of the bed and squeezed them as hard as I could. I was in so much pain that I actually laid my head back and closed my eyes, saying to myself, "Damn you Undertaker….Damn you!"

The moment those words left my mouth, I heard the sound of a newborn baby crying. I didn't even realize that I had been pushing her out the entire time. The pain and anger disappeared instantly as I lifted my head and looked at the baby in the doctor's hands. He smiled and glanced at me. "It's a girl."

I smiled as they cut her cord, wiped her off and cleared her airway before wrapping her in a towel and handing her to me. The minute she looked into my eyes I knew exactly what I wanted to name her, Mia. Mia Nicole Johnson. I could tell that from that point on our lives would never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Home Again**

That night I laid in my hospital bed, more comfortable than I had been since I first got pregnant. I had dreams about going back to my hometown and seeing my two best friends wrestle only…something felt wrong. I was standing at ringside holding my baby close in my arms while watching Shawn super kick the Undertaker in the face. There was a great deal of satisfaction within my heart, but at the same time…I felt as though everything was coming to an end. I watched as the Undertaker was pinned, 1….2….kick out… Shawn was distraught by this turn of events and tried to pull a move I saw him do at the previous WrestleMania. A move that sealed his fate that year….

A loud thud woke me from my slumber. Before I opened my eyes, I heard footsteps coming at me very fast. The person then touched my arm and shook me.

"_Meaghan! Meaghan_!" they whispered.

I opened my eyes and saw the nurse that delivered my baby looking at me with frantic eyes and holding my daughter in her arms.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat up.

"Come with me please…he's coming here for you and your baby." She said.

I raised my eyebrows in confusion, "Who?"

"No time to explain, please follow me if you want to save Mia." She said.

I nodded and forced myself out of bed so I could follow her. I was still in a lot of pain but fear had me motivated to follow her as quickly as I could. She led me to the back of the hospital where there was a taxi cab waiting for me. She placed Mia in a car seat and helped me load her in before tossing me some pants and a hoodie to wear.

"Go Meaghan, save your baby please." She pleaded. "Go now!"

I watched her as she turned around and ran back into the hospital. I climbed in the taxi with my daughter and the driver sped off into the night. I wasn't sure who he was or where he was taking us. My mind couldn't even ponder on that since I was confused about who was after me and Mia.

I couldn't feel the Undertaker's presence at all but something told me he may have been the one who was after us. I stopped thinking about it for a while and just kept my eyes on my beautiful daughter. I loved her so much already and she wasn't even 24 hours old yet. I wondered how her dark father would react when he saw her for the first time. That thought stayed with me until I drifted off to sleep.

The next day, I woke up and found myself laying in a familiar house. I looked around at the crème colored walls, looking at the pictures of myself, Shawn, Hunter, and the replicas of the old undisputed titles. I sat up, realizing I was on a couch. It was the very same couch I had spent the night on countless times since I first met Hunter.

I smiled and then my heart began to pound when I realized that my baby was nowhere in sight. I hopped off the couch and ran into the kitchen but no one was there. I began to panic wondering where she was or why I felt as though this was all a dream.

"Man would you calm down," I heard Hunter say. "I'm sure Meg is just fine, she's been through a lot worse you know."

"Yeah I know this…but she just had a child to a man she despises. It's going to be hard for her to cope with." Shawn said.

I walked to the back door and saw them standing by the pool. Hunter had his arms crossed over his large chest while Shawn stood with his hands in his pockets. There was still no sign of Mia though, which made me even more worried.

"Where is she?" I asked weakly but loud enough for them to hear me.

Hunter gazed at me for a moment and then ran to my side when I stepped out of the doorway and nearly fell to my knees.

"Meg you should be resting." He said.

I shook my head, "No…my baby…where is my baby?"

Shawn smiled, "She's upstairs sleeping Meg. Don't worry you and the baby are safe."

I smiled at him and whispered, "Thank you," before tilting my head back sleepily.

Hunter picked me up in his strong arms and carried me back into the living room. He laid me down on the couch and gently covered my body with a warm blanket.

"Get some rest Meg, you've had a rough night." He told me before kissing my forehead. I couldn't help but smile as I snuggled into the plush cushion and fell asleep. It felt good to back in the comfort of my two best friends company however…I couldn't help but wonder…how long this time of happiness would last.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Mind Games**

"Ok, so do you really believe that The Undertaker truly has powers and that's how he was able to trick her into believing she was having sex with you? Give me a break!" Shawn said later on that day. He and Hunter were back in the house cooking since it was now storming outside. I sat up on the couch and rubbed my eyes listening quietly to their conversation.

"SSH! You're going to wake her up Shawn." Hunter said. "And you believed her when she told us before."

"Yeah I did…but didn't you say that you remember being with her at that house?" Shawn said.

Hunter sighed, "Yes and I remember having sex with her….but may be it was a dream. I woke up that next morning in my own bed."

"Maybe the Undertaker is messing with both of your heads. It wouldn't be the first time he's messed with yours."

"I know that Shawn…"

"And plus….Mia looks an awful lot like you. Nothing about that child screams Undertaker to me."

I sighed and got up from the couch. My body was slowly regaining strength but I was still somewhat weak from the childbirth. I made my way to the stairs as they continued to ponder whether or not the Undertaker messed with our heads or not. I didn't care about all that…all I wanted was my daughter in my arms.

I carefully climbed the steps, using the banister to pull myself up each step. When I reached the top, I took a deep breath and began to walk towards the guest rooms. I nearly jumped out of my skin however when I looked down the hall and saw the 7ft tall Phenom standing there with a wicked smile on his face. I wanted to scream but something wouldn't let me. I stood there with my mouth hanging open and my arms folded tight against my body.

He began to laugh as he took a few steps towards me, "Well, well, well…if it isn't my little pet. How are you feeling these days hm? Trapped? Lost? Confused?"

My body began to tremble but not in fear. I clenched my teeth and fists together wanting nothing more than to punch him in the face.

"Come now Meaghan…you of all people should know that not everything is as it seems when it comes to me," He said

I sniffled, "What are you saying?"

An evil smirk crossed his face before he turned and walked into the room that was on his right. I stood there frozen until I heard Mia beginning to cry. With a strange sense of fear I ran to the room and saw him holding my baby in one hand and a dagger in the other.

"Undertaker please…please don't hurt her!" I cried.

He laughed, "I'll let her be…as long as your buddy lets me be."

I raised an eyebrow, "Who? Shawn?"

"That infidel continues to try and get a rematch with me at the next WrestleMania…and I refuse to beat him again."

I shook my head, "So that's it then…you'll harm your own daughter before you wrestle Shawn again."

He laughed, "You don't listen very well do you? Not everything is as it seems when it comes to me…including this child. Tell Shawn to back off….or your daughter suffers. Understand?"

I bit my bottom lip as he walked towards me and handed me Mia. I looked at her as she opened her eyes revealing that she had not Undertaker's eyes…but Hunter's.

"I don't understand," I cried.

He put his dagger away and backed up from me. "When the lights shut off during my match with The Miz…my brother attacked me while Hunter set you free. Since my brother was very familiar with my powers, I turned into Hunter and laid in the middle of the ring, letting you three escape my wrath."

"You turned into Hunter to throw Kane off…you wanted him to think that you were with me the entire time!" I said.

He smirked. "I never came to that house until that following day. Hunter doesn't remember anything because I made him believe that he was dreaming….I'm very sly."

"You're a monster!" I snapped.

"A monster who you and your friends chose to screw with. Now…keep Shawn away from me and I'll stay away from you and your precious daughter."

I nodded as he backed away from me and disappeared. I couldn't believe we had all been tricked by the Undertaker….even Kane himself had no clue that his brother had tricked him. I held my baby close to my chest and turned around, only to see Hunter and Shawn staring at me.

I was about to tell them what I was told, but Hunter held his hand up. "It's ok Meg. We heard it all."

I looked down at Mia as Hunter walked up to me. "I knew she was mine the moment I saw her…I'm so sorry Meg."

"Sorry for what? It wasn't your fault you didn't remember. He tricked us both." I said.

Hunter nodded and then kissed my lips, and then our daughter's forehead. "I'm not going to let him hurt you again Meg. Mark my words."

Shawn chuckled, "Good luck with that…I refuse to let him intimidate me into backing down from him."

Hunter rounded on Shawn with fierce eyes. "You would rather put these two in danger for a match than to let it go? He beat you last year Shawn!"

"And he won't do it again!" Shawn snapped. "I made one mistake man…one mistake! And It cost me everything!"

Hunter sighed, "Listen to me Shawn…if you keep pestering him and something happens to these two because of it…you can consider yourself a dead man! Do you understand me?"

Shawn chuckled, "Oh I get it…you're letting a woman come between our friendship?"

I gasped, "A woman! How about the same woman who got you your damn match last year? A woman who has spent the last year in hell and turmoil so that you could have a great career? How dare you!"

Shawn gritted his teeth and then backed away from me. "Ok…you're right Meg, but damn it I feel like I deserve a rematch. I can beat him I know it."

Without another word, Shawn headed downstairs and out the backdoor, leaving Hunter and I with Mia.

"Here, let me take her. You still need to rest Meg." He said.

I nodded and kissed him after handing him our new baby. "I love you Hunter."

He smirked, "I love you too."

I went down to Hunter's bedroom and climbed into his soft bed hoping and praying that Shawn would do the right thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Worried Spouse**

"Hunter wait! You've got to shake the bottle before you feed her!" I exclaimed. Mia and I had been in Hunter's house for a week now and he was trying to get use to being a father. He was doing a good job, although feeding her had been my job up until now. He had taken time off from the WWE to help me get back on my feet and to finish getting me moved into his place. I had to admit, it was a nice change being a mom. I missed being in the ring but nothing could change how I felt about being a mom. Mia was my world now and I wanted to keep my mindset on her.

"Shit. Sorry Meg," Hunter said as he handed Mia to me and then shook the bottle.

I giggled, "Don't apologize to me….say that to the little one."

He chuckled and followed me to the living room. "Well…sorry Mia."

She cooed as he took a seat on the couch and then opened is arms to take her from me. After I handed her over I took a seat next to him, watching him closely as he fed our daughter.

"She's so precious." I said after a moment.

Hunter smirked and glanced at me. "Just like her mother."

I blushed and looked away, suddenly feeling bad for leaving town like I did. "I'm sorry I wasn't here during my pregnancy. If I would have known that I was lied to regarding whose child I was carrying I would have stayed."

"It's ok Meg." He responded, "It's like I said…we didn't know what the Undertaker was up to and now we're done with him."

I nodded, "I hope so. He put me through so much hell."

Hunter sighed, "And I won't let him do that again."

"It's not you I'm worried about…" I said as I raked my hand through my hair. "Do you think Shawn will let this whole rematch thing go?"

Hunter looked down at Mia's little face, "If he wants to keep his goddaughter and her mother safe he will. God! You have no idea what I'll do if something happens to you two because of him."

I fiddled with my fingers thinking about the last match Shawn had with the Undertaker. "He did almost beat him though…what if he's right? What if he can beat the Undertaker?"

"Then he can try another day. Why does it have to be done at WrestleMania?" he asked.

"Well he's the Phenom…and Shawn is Mr. WrestleMania. It's like the match of the century and people would pay a lot to see it happen."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Meaghan, I know you're our manager but you're also his friend and my girlfriend….he should put that before his career any day."

I smiled slightly, "Yeah but we both know that's not how Shawn thinks. His career is very important to him and he wants to be the greatest wrestler ever…I don't think he's wrong to pursue that."

"Are you listening to yourself?" he asked. "Meaghan pursuing this at the expense of others isn't fair. Besides, he's already a great wrestler. He doesn't need to wrestle the Undertaker again to prove it."

I nodded, "You're right. I'm sorry…I guess that manager side of me still doesn't want to quit."

"And you don't have to quit. Just tell your other client that he's not putting you in danger again."

"Ok."

I never brought that subject up again although that night as I watched Raw. I couldn't help but cringe at the sight of the Demon of Death Valley walking around with the World Heavyweight Title around his waist. Hunter was upstairs giving Mia a bath as I watched it, feeling anger and disgust in my heart. As he lifted the microphone to speak, I hadn't noticed just how mad I had become. I thought about all the hell he put me through and how embarrassed I felt at not knowing who my baby's father was. I was squeezing my knees so hard that my nails were beginning to dig into my skin.

Suddenly the lights around me began to flicker as I listened to him talk about Shawn and how he had the audacity to challenge him for a rematch at the upcoming WrestleMania. They stopped once he invited him to come to the ring so he could give him his answer face to face. I knew Hunter didn't want this rematch to happen but part of me wanted it to. I wanted to see Shawn beat this man and I mean beat the crap out of him. It almost amazed me that Hunter was so willing to just sweep this under the rug and forget about it. He did love me right?

When Shawn came to the ring I pressed my lips together and hoped that he would get the answer he was seeking.

"Here I am Deadman…anxiously awaiting your answer."

The Undertaker took a deep breath and responded. "I'll admit Shawn…you came closer than all the others last year….but you still failed. A rematch this year will only result in more pain and disappointment for yourself and that pretty little manager of yours."

"You leave Meaghan out of this Undertaker!" Shawn snapped. "I don't want the rematch for her…I want it for myself and myself only."

The Undertaker looked around at the crowd and I felt my blood begin to boil. How dare he speak to him like he wasn't worth his time.

"I don't have anything to prove to you Shawn….and as I told you before…if you keep pursuing me…she'll pay dearly."

Shawn looked away from him, "What is it huh? Are you afraid that I'll defeat you this time around? Or is it something else?"

The Undertaker laughed, "As I said, I have nothing to prove to you. If you truly wish to face me at WrestleMania then enter the Royal Rumble, win it…and then face me at WrestleMania. But that is the only way I'll give you what you want."

Shawn nodded and then left the ring. I could tell he was very upset with the answer he got but I knew he could win the Royal Rumble. Shawn had heart and that was somewhat inspiring me to return to the ring not as a manager…but as a diva once more. I smiled thinking about the last time I was in the ring. I had won the match for my team, pissing off the Undertaker in the process. I wasn't certain what it was but something excited me about making that man mad. It was almost like a game to me only I felt like the master.

After the show, I joined Hunter upstairs in Mia's room where he had just laid her down for the night. It absolutely made me happy seeing him taking such good care of her. I walked into the room and bent over into her crib, kissing her head gently before leaving hand in hand with Hunter.

"How was the show?" he asked when we got to the bedroom.

"Interesting," I said, mentally deciding not to tell him about the meeting between the Undertaker and Shawn. "You know, I think I want to go back and wrestle."

He raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Yeah. I want my title back and I miss being in the ring. Wrestling with Taker and the other guys really made me miss it."

Hunter nodded, "Ok. When did you want to return?"

"It'll be a surprise." I said with a smirk as I got into bed.

He got in on his side and let me snuggle in close to his body. "I'll train you as soon as you're ready; just promise me one thing Meg."

"What?" I asked.

He reached over to his nightstand and shut off the lights, "Promise me you won't let the Undertaker talk you into another match with him."

I giggled knowing that was going to be impossible to do, "I promise."


	5. Chapter 5

**Evil Thoughts**

As promised, when my body was completely healed Hunter began training me for my return back to the ring. I had planned to return at the Royal Rumble so I could take the title from the current Diva's Champion, Maryse. He was very impressed at the skills I still had but I still needed a lot of work with my submissions.

"Ok when you get me down, I want you to lock on the inverted cross face." He said.

I nodded and we began wrestling. In order to knock him down, I did a dropkick and then rolled him onto his belly. I then sat on his back, closer to his shoulders. I clasped my hands together in front of his face and pulled back as hard as I could.

"Ah! G-Good!" he said as he struggled to get free.

I smiled and let go of him, "Was it tighter this time?"

"Yes much tighter. Have faith in yourself at all times ok?" he said.

I nodded, "Ok."

"Alright let's take a break from this today. Tomorrow we'll work on your finishing move." He told me as we left the gym.

"Do you think I'll be ready by January?" I asked.

He chuckled, "You're still strong as hell Meg, you could be ready tomorrow honestly."

I laughed, "I'm glad you have so much faith in me."

"I'm glad you decided to get back into wrestling." He said. "We'll be able to spend a lot of time together this way."

I frowned, "Yeah but what about Mia? We won't see her as often will we?"

"Sure we will honey," he said as he opened the refrigerator and pulled out some orange juice. "If we both work on Monday Night Raw she'll only be away from us from Sunday to Tuesday afternoons."

I sighed and took a seat on the bench. "I just feel strange knowing that she'll be away from us every week…"

He poured us some orange juice and then put the container back into the refrigerator. "Meg, Mia will be fine. I won't let anything happen to our little girl. Ok?"

I looked at him as he handed me a glass of juice. "Ok."

"Being a parent sure has changed you." He told me.

"It's changed you too…but we're not going to get into that discussion." I said before taking a sip of my juice. "Anyways are you entering the Royal Rumble?"

"You know I am," he said. "As much as I love Shawn I've got to go through him to realize my goal of becoming the next WWE Champion."

I dropped my gaze wondering how that was going to play out. Shawn wanted to win in order to get a rematch with the Undertaker…something that I was inwardly hoping he would get.

"You ok?" he asked.

I looked up at him, "Hm? Oh nothing I was just wondering which one of you I should cheer for this year. You both normally don't enter the Royal Rumble together."

"Well we both know that Shawn is entering it for one reason…."

I chuckled, "Nothing gets past you does it?"

"Not when it comes to you or Shawn. Damn it he doesn't listen!" he said.

"I don't think the Undertaker will harm Mia or I at all if Shawn happens to win the Royal Rumble."

"What makes you say that?"

I took another drink of my juice and responded, "Well…if he wins the Royal Rumble and the Undertaker is still the World Heavyweight Champion….then he'll have a real reason to face him. It's a win-win situation for Shawn."

Hunter nodded, "True…Taker can't back out if Shawn choses him as his opponent."

"But he'll still have to win the Rumble first…" I said as I got up from the stool. "I'm going to go check on Mia."

"Ok." He said. "Oh Meg?"

I turned around and looked at him.

"If Shawn doesn't win because of me…promise me you'll leave this alone too." He said.

"I don't know what you mean." I said.

He chuckled and walked up to me. "Listen Meg…I know you're still pissed off at what Taker did to you…but please don't let any of that change you….please."

I sighed and gently touched his cheek. "It already has…"

With that I backed away from him and headed upstairs to check on our daughter. I didn't understand how Hunter was able to read my thoughts so well but he was right. I did want some type of revenge on all the hell he put me through. Question was, how was I going to get it? I couldn't wrestle him that's for sure and I damn sure wasn't going to go through his torture tricks again. My only hope was for Shawn to win the Royal Rumble and then beat him at WrestleMania.

Later that night Hunter headed out for drink with some of his friends. While he was gone, I decided to give Shawn a call.

"Hunter this had better be good to be waking me up at this hour." Shawn said when he answered.

I giggled, "This is Meg, Shawn."

He shuffled on the phone, "Meg? Wow what's up?"

I chuckled, "I wish I could say nothing but….there's something that's been on my mind lately and you're the only one I can talk to about it."

"Ok I'm all ears."

I rubbed my thigh for a moment and then told him how I was feeling about the entire Undertaker situation. He listened quietly and carefully as I shed tears about the nightmares I had experienced and how angry I had been with what happened to me over the previous year.

"I want you to win that Royal Rumble and go to WrestleMania to defeat that bastard…" I cried. "I know Hunter doesn't want you to get involved with him anymore, but I know you're the only one who can beat him Shawn."

"Does Hunter know how you're feeling?" he asked in a very calm voice. It was the same voice I had fallen for before…

"He sort of does, but he doesn't know I'm talking to you about it right now." I said.

He laughed, "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me Meg…and if I do win the Royal Rumble…I give you my word that I'll make that walking carcass of death pay for everything he's ever done to you."

I smiled, "Thank you Shawn."

"You're welcome Meg….you know I was always fighting for you right?"

I laid back on my bed, "No I didn't…why?"

"Because I love you….I never stopped loving you and I never will." He said.

I couldn't help but smile, "That's nice to know Shawn."

"Do you ever miss being with me?" he asked.

"Sometimes…but we can't talk about that right now. I need you to focus on the task at hand." I said in my manager voice.

"Yes ma'am….but what happens if I don't win? We'll be at a dead end then."

I looked to my right where my window was. It had just begun to storm as I thought about what my next move would be. "You leave it to me….win or lose….you're getting your rematch."


End file.
